One's Disgrace is Another's Love
by emoKj
Summary: Alexander's sister, Allison, is moving to Dullsvile, she doesn't have the best past, especially with relationships. But can, happy, innocent, lead cheerleader, Heather, help her with that? Or will it all blow up in their faces? Read to find out.
1. xXSneak PeekXx

**XxSNEAKPEEKxX**

_Heather and a few of her friends had headed to a near by beach for one last fun day of summer, before school started up again. They had splashed around, jammed to a lot of Pop music, including Katy Perry, Iyaz, and The Black Eyed Peas. Their day of fun, however, like all days, had to come to an end. They had enjoyed themselves very much and were planning on stayed another night, too bad most of them had sophmore orientation the next day and it, like of the things, the school set up was manditory. So, Heather climbed into her friend, Kelly's, new Challenger and they drove back home remenesing about the day had just had together._

_"So, have you ever taken what I said into consideration?"Kelly asked, hoping that she had, and that she would say yes._

_"You mean about us?"Heather asked feeling an awkward situation approaching, Kelly nodded as she stopped for a red light._

_"Yeah, it's okay if haven't I was just -"Kelly started but Heather stopped her with a sigh._

_"You know I'm not ready to come out yet, it's just not the right time, and I value the friendship we have. I just don't feel us being more than this, I'm sorry."Heather said, with that Kelly sighed and grabbed her hand._

_"It's okay, I understand, we'll still be friends though right, just because this happened doesn't mean we can't be, right?"_

_"Of course! We'll still be bestest friends!"Heather exclaimed as Kelly pushed on the a little slowing down a bit._

_"Good, I don't think I could deal with not being friends, especially with you."Kelly said as she turned down Heather's street. Heather knew she was still flirting with her, but she just decided to let it go, for now. Kelly pulled into Heather's driveway and sighed, she turned off the car as she walked Heather to her door._

_"You do know that you don't always have to walk me to my door, right?"Heather giggled. Kelly knew that, bit always insisted, she didn't really have to get home anytime soon._

_"Yeah, I do. So, see you after your little sophmore orientation thing?"Kelly smiled as she looked into Heather's beautiful blue-gray eyes._

_"Sure, ice cream?"_

_"Yeah, that sounds nice."Kelly smiled as she saw the living room light come on. "You should get inside before your mom comes outside."_

_"Yeah, well night."_

_"Night."Kelly sighed as she went her._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I just wanted to give you guys a taste of the story, but the truth is I don't if or when this excert will appear in this story, sigh!<strong>

**But tell me what think and if you like this, also I Love Reviews. Follow the arrows to the button down there!**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVV****V**

**V**


	2. xXChapter OneXx

**Okay here goes chapter one guys/girls, hope it's what you excepted and more, if it's not give me some ideas as to what I can do to make it better! **

**I'll take the ideas as bases and build on them, like they do with foundations for buildings. **

**You guys are like the architects and I'm like the construction worker. So, let's build something huge and amazing, like the Empire State Building, Eiffel Tower, Doger Stadium or Yankee Stadium(put thoses last to in for the guys who read my stories, if there are any). **

* * *

><p><strong>xXChapter 1Xx<strong>

**Secret Crush?**

Heather was out for summer break, along with the rest of the students who attended Dullsville High School, she decided to go to the local mall. Her best friend, Kelly, at her side as they tried on an end less number outfits, until they found two that Heather could not pass up. One consisted of a pair of black leggings, a white off the shoulder hoodie along with black and white bracelets and earrings. The other was completely different a black t-shirt, adored with rips, a lime green tank top underneath, a pair of lime green leggings, a green fang necklace and a green I heart Boobies bracelet. She looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room and smiled.

"Well, come let me see."Kelly groaned in anticipation. Heather laughed and exited.

"So, does it look good, bad or foney?"

"None of the above, it looks beautiful. You look beautiful."Kelly said as she looked stunned at her best friend. Kelly was a lesbian. She had came out to Heather when she last, but she had never let her feelings toward her best friend be known, for the fear that she would reject her and be disgusted.

"Well, thanks."Heather said with a wink as she stepped back into the dressing room, but to her surprise, so did Kelly. "What?"Heather wanted asked her friend, but before she could Kelly leaned into and crashed her lips on Heather's. Heather didn't want to feel anything in the kiss, she wanted it to feel like kissing her grandma, or a family member, but it didn't, there a spark that ignited her lips. Kelly pulled away with a wide eyed expression on her face as she looked down into Heather's big bright ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I think I should go."Kelly said as she nearly ran out of the dressing room.

"Wow, that kiss."Kelly said as she stood outside in the parking lot of the mall, her body pressed on to her mom's car. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm so stupid. She's not into me I know it, I just felt so out of character. Heather probably hates me now." Just then Kelly recieved a text from Heather.

_im not mad_- Heather.

_r u sure?_-Kelly.

_definitely bt we realli need 2 talk_-Heather.

_im sorry i just couldn't hold it in any more_-Kelly.

_its fine ok_-Heather.

_r u sure? i feel stupid i mean i kissed i a dressin room_-Kelly.

"Yes, I'm sure."Heather said with a laugh. She had been walking around trying to find Kelly since she ran off.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been holding that for three years and it felt like the right time."Kelly blurted, finally relizing what she said after it was said.

"Kelly, it's fine, okay? Don't worry about it."Heather said as she grabbed her friend's hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"Okay."Kelly smiled as she looked at their hands, which were still together, finger intwined even. "So, what does this mean for you and me?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean we're best friends and I didn't really feel it in the kiss, but I think I need to think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool."Kelly laughed as she looked down at her best friend.

"So, movies?"Heather asked her, she nodded.

"Movies."Kelly said as they walked hand in hand towards the movies, that is until Heather saw her Aunt Carol walking with her two younger cousins. Her Aunt noticed them, but hadn't seen the duo holding hands, she gave her niece a smile then continued to walk with her children.

"That was close."

"Yeah, I guess, but why is your family so anti-gay anyway?"Kelly asked, she had always truly wondered but never worked up the nerve ask before today, which was weird since the pair had known each other for half of their young lives.

"They are just old fashion, they don't get why same sex couples exist, they think they're just morally wrong, or whatever."Heather shrugged.

"Which is why they have a bi-curious daughter."Kelly said as she walked up to the counter.

"Two for Candy Man, please"Kelly said as she pulled out a twenty.

"You didn't have to pay."Heather said but Kelly only wrapped her arm around her waist with a smile.

"Today's my treat, okay."Kelly winked as they went to the snack bar, there was a short line.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as long as this can be a first date, please?"Kelly asked with a pout, Heather smiled and nodded.

"Sure, and do you usually pay on dates?"

"It depends on if I really like them."Kelly said with a wink as she walked up to the girl working the snack bar.

"What can I get you?"the girl asked them.

"Nachos and a Sprite?"Kelly asked, that was their usual, Heather nodded. "Then large nachos and a large Sprite, please." The girl went and grabbed the things then came back, pressing the order into the cash register.

"Okay that'll be-"

"Seven fifty, right?"Heather and Kelly interupted, the girl nodded handing them their treats as Kelly held out the money.

"So, do you see yourself enjoying my company?"Kelly asked as if they were strangers going on a first date.

"I enjoy it all the other times we hang out."

"No, I mean as a girlfriend."Kelly asked with a smile as she took a sip of the soda.

"Well, maybe. I'm not going to say I haven't thought about this because I have I just really saw us hooking up, like sex."

"Woah, woah, sex. We're only on our first date."Kelly said like she was offended.

"I know you've thought about it, Kelly, you probably think of me when you do other girls."

"Well, sometimes but that's only because you're so beautiful."

"You really do that?"Heather asked her, she nodded.

"Well, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Oh well, I guess I'm honored."

"I'd be honored if you did the same."Kelly laughed as Heather smiled.

"Okay we should shut up the movies starting."Heather said and Kelly looked around then laughed.

"No one's in here except us."She laughed.

"But still I want to watch this, I mean I haven't seen Candy Man in like three plus years."

The movie had went well, between two transitioning friends then they headed to the country club for a bite to eat. All in all Heather thought their date was going really good. It was nice, Kelly had offered to pay for everything, opened doors for her, and even gave her hoodie to her when she said it was chilly in the movie theater. Kelly was enjoying herself too, she even stole a few kisses, most were on the cheek but still she felt Heather was warming up to the idea them. Kelly also decided that she would give a real good night kiss when she dropped her home.

Two hours after dinner and their date was over Kelly was driving Heather home. Heather had ro admit that she had, had an amazing date, possibly the best date she had ever went on. Heather felt stupid that she had never thought dating her bestfriend before.

"So, I had a really good time tonight, and I was wondering if maybe you would want to do it again?"Kelly asked her as she turned down Heather's street.

"Yeah, I would."Heather said as Kelly pulled into her driveway, quickly realizing that her parents weren't home.

"I'll walk you to your door."

"Why don't you stay? I mean, there have been a lot of noises around here at night lately."

"And you want me to save you?"

"Uh-huh."Heather smiled with a look on her face that reminded Kelly out a Kawaii plush, she couldn't help but chuckle at her. "_She is so adorable._"was all she thought.

"Then I'll stay, just to help a damsel in distress."Kelly laughed and wrapped her arms around Heather's five foot-two curvy body and smiled, she was five foot-seven, so she towered over her. She chuckled at the fact that everyone at their school practically towered over Heather, with the exception of a handful of ninth graders.

One month had past with Kelly and Heather taking their time with each other just having fun with each other. Heather hadn't given Kelly an answer yet, but they agreed that they would try out the girlfriends thing, but they would stop if either of them felt they needed to go back to being best friends, or if the spark left. The way they were going at this point it didn't look like, or feel like, they were breaking up any time soon.

"Hey, babe."Kelly said when she saw Heather in a store buying school supplies. Heather smiled but shook her head. _"Her mom must be here."_Kelly thought. She took a step closer grabbing a couple notebooks and pens.

"So, my house tonight?"Heather asked with a smile.

"Sure, but I'm not really suposed to go out, on a count of me being grounded for, setting off Black Cats in the neighbors backyard."

"So that's a no?"Heather asked.

"Unfortunately yes, it's a no."Kelly sighed with a smirk.

"Really?"Heather whined as she took a step closer, playing with the strings on Kelly's Flash hoodie. Kelly groaned as she looked into those big bright blue eyes, and gave a heavy sigh before grabbing her waist playfully.

"I wish I could but house arrest is a bitch."Kelly laughed as she heard foot steps coming from the backpacks, then took a few steps back.

"Honey, look I found those cute little socks -."Heather's mom said but stopped mid-sentence when she caught a glimpse of Kelly, who smiled at her. "Hello Kelly."she said as she went to give Kelly a hug, Kelly hugged her back.

"Hi Mrs. K., it's nice to see you"Kelly said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Well, Heather I should get going, grounded and all you know."Kelly said as she grabbed some loose leaf paper and pencils.

"Oh, already?"she said with a pout while giving Kelly a look with those eyes that she could never disobey, but today was different, if she didn't get home as soon as possible, her mom would go ballistic on her.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll see you at school though, okay?"Kelly reassured as she went over to walk away.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, and I'll pick you up for school on the first okay?"

"Fine, see you soon?"

"More like in a month."Kelly whispered with a laugh as she made her way to the counter. She noticed that Kiley was working at the register, she gulped. She hadn't seen her since that night they, well got hot and bother and Kelly accidentally called her Heather. Kiley had made a huge fuss and cried at the fact that Kelly wasn't in love with her, and she gave her, her innocence. When Kiley saw Kelly at her register she glared then started to forcefully ring up her items.

"So, how have things been?"Kelly asked after an intensely awkward check out.

"Let's see the girl I'm in love with broke my heart, less than two months ago, by calling me her secret lovers-"Kiley said, Kelly couldn't help but pick up the 'I'm, instead I was' which meant that she she was still in love her. She also picked up the 'secret lovers' quipt.

"Heather wasn't my secret lover, plus you and I agreed that us was just something to try out. You had to know I wasn't that interested, didn't you?"Kelly argued, amediately feeling bad when she looked into Kiley's jade green eyes, they were hurt mostly, but there was anger in there too. And she felt her heart ach a bit but didn't know if it was because she felt bad about it or if it was something more.

"Well, I just thought you were playing it cool and, and I loved you. The way you smile, how you kissed me on our first date and the way you held me when I was upset. I guess, I was stupid for falling for someone like you."Kiley cried, Kelly didn't like seeing her upset, it was the whole reason broke up with her after that night. She knew fantasizing about Heather while she was with Kiley was wrong and she didn't want to hurt Kiley anymore by doing it again, so she ended it.

"Kiley, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I hate seeing you upset, and I feel like an ass for picturing another girl while we were together, being intimate. I'm sorry I broke up with you, but I felt like it was the right thing to do, you know? I just didn't think it was fair for a beautiful young woman like you to be, I guess, some what, cheated on and I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"Kelly asked as she leaned over the register with a slight pout, that she hadn't realized she was wearing.

"Um, sure. So I was thinking maybe we could-"

"Kiley, I can't, Heather and I are kind of, sort of, together, I guess."Kelly shrugged. After a long awkward silence Kiley finally spoke up.

"Well, your total is twelve ninty-eight."Kiley said with a glum look in her eyes that cause Kelly to mentally slap herself.

"Kiley?"Kelly whispered as she placed the money in Kiley's hands.

"It's fine just don't break her heart."Kiley whispered harshly. _"I am such an ass."_Kelly thought as she grabbed her bags.

"Kiley, I'm sorry. If you want tonight we can-"

"No, I think you and I should stay away from each other, it's less hardship that way."

"But, Kiley I just wanted to-"

"I don't care go have fun with Heather."Kiley spat her eyes rolling to keep the tears from falling.

"Excuse me Miss, can you move so I can check out."an elderly woman asked making Kiley and Kelly sigh, Kiley out of relief and Kelly out of furstration.

"Yeah, sure."Kelly said not really wanting to leave on that note. Kelly knew she had to make it up to Kiley and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Did you love? Did you ... hate? Tell me what you think. Oh please don't put homophobic comments, I'm not gay, but they hurt peoples feelings.<strong>

**Follow the ARROWS and REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	3. xXChapter TwoXx

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but this story is kinda of different, no it's way different what I usually write. But anyway I said that I'd be writing and updating on this story late August so it's late August, here's the story. The updates will be quick, like two or three a week so don't worry.**

**P.s. I wanted to wait until my birthday to update and todays it, so yeah! Anyway get reading, I hope it's great for you guys.**

**Please review, and recycle to your friends after you read. Those are 3Rs. Bye guys. Oh and girls. **

* * *

><p><strong>XxChapter TwoxX<strong>

**Making Things Right!**

It was nine o'clock p.m. Kelly's parents were out for a business meeting, they sold real estate. Tonight was the night she would finally do right by Kylie, at least she really hoped. She didn't realize why she wanted to make it up to Kiley she just did, it was more of a heart over the head thing, you could say. She had blown off Heather just so she could try and make things better, Heather wasn't actually upset, she sounded okay with the excuse Kelly had given her. Kelly grabbed the spare keys her mom left and hopped into her car zooming away to Kylie's home, hoping to find her sitting on her balcony as usual.

Kelly had parked her car on the back side of Kylie's street, trying not to wake her parents if they were home. She crept up to the private balcony she knew so well, sure enough, Kylie had fallen asleep there her body covered by a sleeping bag and her head resting on fluffy pink pillow. She looked so beautiful there. Kelly had never noticed how beautiful she was, her eyes and thoughts were always so focused on Heather. The truth is right now she missed Kylie, her smile, her laugh and her corny jokes that she never seemed to be able to figure out. She sighed as she sat down next to Kylie. She couldn't help thinking that she mighthave fucked when she left as she felt a pain in her as she wrapped her tan arms around the smaller girl's tiny waist. All of a sudden she felt her the girl turn over and snuggle into her chest, she enjoyed that way more then she enjoyed it with Heather. But the moment soon ruined as her phone began play Your Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas, the smaller girl's head popped up, her eyes lit up when she saw Kelly's face.

"What are you doing here, and why are you holding me? I thought you were with Heather."Kylie said in a bitter tone but Kelly knew from her eyes that she was more confused than anything. Without thinking Kelly pressed her lips to Kylie's. Instead of rejecting or pushing her away Kylie kissed her back, it was a heavy, sexy, passionate, and loving kiss. Kelly's hands started to travel to Kylie's backside, then Kylie pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I you have a girlfriend, don't you?"Kylie asked looking into Kelly's dark violet eyes with a hopeful look.

"Well technically, yeah, this is even her calling, but I wanted to see you, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, I know it's been three weeks but I just couldn't come see you or anyone, I was grounded."

"So, you still care about me?"

"I really do, babe. And if you'll take me back I'd love to be your girlfriend again."

"Are you sure because if you call me Heather again -"

"Kylie I swear that it will never ever happen again, I love you. It took my almost three months, but I love you. You're the only girl I think about, except for Heather and I-"

"Heather!"Kylie yelled at Kelly, who had just realized what she said, but before she could say something, Kylie was opening her bedroom door.

"Kylie wait, please, I didn't mean that!"Kelly corrected as she grabbed her wrist.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you do I'll break up with Heather and be all yours. I'll do anything you want me to, just please tell me you still love me and you'll keep this window open for me everynight, so I can show and tell you how much I love you every minute and second of everyday."Kelly said as she turned Kylie's face towards hers giving her those dreamy eyes she couldn't resist.

"Promise you'll break up with Heather?"Kylie asked with her jade green eyes lighting up in the thought of her finally being back in Kelly's arms.

"I sure will pumkin pie."Kelly reminding Kylie of their first official date where she had accidently dumped the desert on Kelly's lap, causing their date to end with a funny twisted.

"Oh, just so you know like I said in the store, I'm still in love with you."Kylie muttered softly.

"Good, keep on loving me, promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cementery Heather was out looking for her dog, Cob, in all reality she had no idea why she named him that, probably because she was eating corn on the cob and she was only three when her parents brought him home.<p>

"Cob! Here, Cob!"she yelled with terror in her voice. She couldn't help but fill he was close, she heard barking in the distance, but it was very faint and getting fainter with every second that past as if he was running away from her.

"Cob, here boy!"she called at the top of her lungs as she ran down the aisles of the graveyard carefully, not wanting to step on anyones grave, it was disrespectful, or in an opened grave plot. All of a sudden the barking stops, causing her to stop and listen. She screams like a girl in a horror movie when she feels someone tap her shoulder.

"Oh, gosh sorry, is this your dog? Because I found on my property and all I could see on his tag was 'Cob' so."the girl rambled as she saw the other girl was still scared from the surprise. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry for scaring you, I just sort of wasn't thinking. I'm Allison Sterling."the girl, Allison continued while scratching her head.

"You need help with something, or anything?"Allison questions as Heather mules over the last name and finally matches it with the goth boy who lives in the mansion.

"Alexander Sterling's?"

"Oh, right I'm his younger sister, I was kind of afraid you'd call me a vampire, or look at me weird. I went to a store the other night and there was a lot of staring and whispering."she laughed. Heather hadn't even noticed, but the girl was beautiful, goth, yes, but beautiful all the same. Her eyes were a deep, dark, chocolate color, Heather was always a sucker for brown eyes. Her skin was pale, but not ghostly pale like a vampire. Her face held a few piercing, an arrow through her right eyebrow, and a horse shoe hoop with black balls on the ends. Her hair was long, black about mid back and full of curls that had long since fallen. She much taller than Heather, but who wasn't? Her clothes consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans, a white AFI shirt, an opened black vest, and a pair of high top black and white DCs. The girl reminded Heather of a gothic Selena Gomez, pre-hair cut.

"So, I should get going the blood bank doesn't stay open all night."she smiled as she started to turn away from Heather and Cob. For some reason Heather really wanted to talk more, which was weird because she never wanted to talk to anyone, with the exception of Kelly.

"Wait."Heather called soft, the word came out so softly that she wasn't sure the other girl heard her.

"Yes?"Allison asked with a questioning look as her eyebrows rose a bit.

"I was wondering if, maybe, I could come, you know, with you."

"Hmm, sure, why not, it gets lonely around the mansion. Especially when my brother is with his girlfriend twenty-four seven, I might need something or one to occupy my time. So Why not you?"Allison smirked and grabbed her phone from her pocket, quickly sending a text to Raven, who was with Alexander telling them not to say anything about vampires tonight.

"So, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's Heather."

"Well, Heather for the record you have lovely eyes."

"Are you hitting on me?"Heather laughed.

"Oh, you're not, um-"

"No, I am it's just, I sort of have a girlfriend, who blew me off tonight, on the night she actually can go out."Heather sighed in frustration. Allison looked down at her seeing the frustration in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Heather if I may say, a person who blows off a girl as beautiful as you, in my opinion is an idiot."Allison smiled as gazed into Heather's eyes, she stay like that forever, but all good things have to come an end.

"Thanks, so how far away is your house?"

"Mansion and not very, but if you are I could carry you on my back, if you want."Allison said not trying to put any pressure on her new aquaintance.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."Heather said with a smile, blush immediately going to her cheeks.

"Okay, so how old are you?"Allison asked anticipating her to say seventeen or so.

"I'll make sixteen on the nineteenth."

"Wow, you're young."Allison whispered,"That must be why you're so vertically challenged."

"Are you calling my dumb?"Heather joked, Allison didn't quite get the joke, she stared at Heather with a completely confused look on her face.

"What?"Allison asked with a laugh.

"It was a joke, you know, you called me short. But instead of asking 'Did you call me short?' I asked 'Did you call me dumb'. Get it?"Heather asked, her adorable cherub face looking up slightly, Allison couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

"Yeah, I get it."

So, they eventually made it to Allison's mansion after bringing Cob home. They were currently in the kicthen, Allison looking for something to eat and Heather eating one of Raven's frozen Snickers. Allison groaned mentally at the fact she couldn't dig into one of the raw steaks in the fridge.

"There's plenty of food in there. Why don't you just pick one?"Heather laughed when she realized that the other girl had been searching for something for over ten minutes. Allison finally found something she could drink without be found out. The black pastic bottle with blood in it.

"I found something."Allison said with a laughed at how much blood was in the bottle.

"So, you like scary movies?"Allison asked Heather as she scanned through her brother's movie self.

"Um, depends what's the movie?"

"Let's see there's, the entire Halloween series, the Nightmare on Elm Street series, the Friday the Thirteenth series, Splice, It, Attack of the Killer Clowns, Dawn of the Dead, Hellraiser, the list goes on and on."Allison laughed.

"That's okay, just put in something you want to watch."Heather said with a giggle.

"I haven't watched the new Elm Street, so I'll put it in."Allison looked at Heather shivering on the couch and went to grab a blanket. "Here, I saw you shivering."she said as she sat down next to Heather draping the blanket around her tiny body.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I just hope this movie isn't _too_ scary for you."

"It's fine, _really_."

"Okay, well here comes."Allison warned as she pressed play.

Allison was surpirsed at how squeamish the tiny had become after the first two kills and seeing her destress when the third kill came along, words couldn't describe how badly she felt, so she did one thing she could. She wrapped her lanky-ish arms around the blonde.

"Hey, its fine, Freddy's has to go through me to get a beauty like you, okay?"Allison smiled as she kissed Heather's head softly.

"You're so pale, where'd you live before here?"

"You don't know?"Allison asked skeptically.

"Well, I've heard rumors that you're family's full of vampires."

"Maybe the rumors are true and we are."Allison laughed.

"Yeah and my name is Tinkerbell."

"Don't you believe in the supernatural?"

"No, not really. So where did you live before here?"

"I lived in Romania, which was okay but everyone was always just like me, you know, Goth and into the same everything, so I figured why not come to America, where everyone's different. I guess."

"Wow, Romania I heard they have an awesome art festival there, and it lasts like ten day I think."

"Yeah, it's called ARTmania and only lasts like six but yeah it's really awesome."

"So, what you do? I mean, one day I heard Raven say your brother is an artist, you what are you?"

"Well, I'm the unwanted, uneduated, and underappriecated musician."Allison said with a sigh.

"Ah, so you write music?"

"Yeah and I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of inspiration in the next week."

"Why?"

"Well, I haven't had a muse in a long time and I feel like you're going to be on my mind all the time, if I'm mistaken."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been about two or three years since I have had a really good conversation with a girl. Lately it's only been, you know, one night stands or whatever. Don't put your heart out don't get it broken or whatever."

"Ah, you're a tortured soul that's so cute."

"Mhmm. Some people tend to think I should be on mood alter-ers. But the thing is I'm not crazy, I've just been down lately with how everything in my life is going."

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."Heather said as she placed her small hand on top of Allison's bigger one.

"Thanks but that's what my music is for. Besides it is late, the night's young but I'm almost completely sure that you have school tomorrow, so I'll drive you home. If you're ready."

"Yeah, that's sounds nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome and loved so hit that button! Follow The Arrows!<strong>

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	4. xXChapter ThreeXx

**Hey guys, I know this update is kind of late, Sorry. I hope this satisifies my readers. **

**So anyway do the 3Rs, Read it, Review It, and Recycle It to Your Friends, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXChapter ThreeXx<strong>

**School!**

Today was the first day of school, the day Allison had been dreading, that is until she met Raven and Heather. Raven was pretty yes, but she more of a sister. Allison would never take her away from her brother, he was too in love. Heather on the other hand was beauty, someone she felt comfortable around, and quite possibly a new lover. The more she thought about the adorably beautiful girl, the more she wanted her, her laugh, her smile and to know what it felt like to kiss her.

After taking almost an hour to get ready Allison was finally done and walking down stairs. She needed lunch and she definitely wouldn't be eating chicken nuggets or anything else that was cooked for that matter. Thankfully when she walked down stairs Jameson was waiting with her favorite breakfast and looked to be preparing her lunch for her.

"Hello, Miss Allison."

"Jameson, so I wondering what to take for lunch, without being gawked at."

"I made rare steak and put a couple bottles of in there too, just in case."

"Thanks Jameson, you know, I see why Alexander took you, you're the best butler we have, you treat us like your own flesh and blood, literally."

"Well, Miss Allison I you're family is like my family. I've been with your father's family since before he was born."

"I know but so has Martha and treats us like spoiled brats, in a bad way."

"Well, Martha is only a local vampire maid she can't be expected to feel the same as some with my attachment to your family."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, now get off to school before you're late."Jameson said as he handed Allison her lunch. She grabbed it, her keys and newly newly purchased Hello Batty backpack, that she got from Hot Gothic. After starting the Mercedes, she was off and completely lost. She sighed in frustration and called Raven's friend, Becky's, phone.

"Hello?"

"My Becky this Allison, we met at the ice cream shop the other day. Can I talk to Raven I'm having directional problems."

"Um, yeah sure."

"Hello?"

"Raven, I was wondering how exactly do I get to the school from the ice cream shop?"Allison asked, she never liked asking for directions, it made her feel so idiotic and childish. After getting directions from Raven, she finally pulled into school seeing two very familiar faces with smirks on them.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll bring you to Romania and see if you can find your way around."Allison half joked as she set a glare on her face.

"Hey, Monster girl."a voice that was all too familiar to Raven said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Allison didn't take a liking to that, this was the first stable relationship Alexander had and she was going to do everything in her power to help keep it a live, and not screw it up, for him. She grabbed the boys collar violently a deadpan expression on her face.

"I suggest you go back playing soccer, before I have to use force, got it?"Allison said with a wink.

"You're the new vampire, aren't you?"the boy asked with a cocky grin.

"Why, yes, I am. But how is it that I can walk around during the day? Could it be magic, or the fact that I'm not a damn vampire!"Allison growled as she felt her fangs begging to sink into him.

"Well, why doesn't your brother come out during the day? I have yet to see him walking around here."

"Trevor, shut up!"Raven yelled as the boy, Trevor just grinned.

"Answer the question."

"Because, he's an albino. He dyes his hair so people don't stare."Allison argued, the lie rolling off her tongue with such ease _she_ couldn't believe it.

"Okay, Sterling you win this round but tomorrow will be round two, be prepared."Trevor said as he turned and walked away.

"That was a good one an albino with dyed hair, I should have thought of that one."Raven complimented when Becky left to see her boyfriend, Matt.

"Well, after seventeen years of lying about what you are, you learn a few things about hiding."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, how do you not get tired of it, hiding it I mean?"

"Well, I know that if I don't some people will try to hunt me down, then try to find my family, the rest of the vampires and then we're exstinct, so that helps."Allison laughed though she wasn't joking.

"Well, here's the office, you can get your schedule here. Do you need me to show you where your classes are?"

"Thanks but no. A school is way different from a rode thanks."

"Yeah, I guess."Raven said as the bell rang.

"Bye, I at least have to go to class on time, to show my parents I'm at least trying."Raven said with a laugh.

"Yeah, bye, and if I need you then I'll find you."

"Okay."Raven waved as she turned and walked away. After thirty minutes in the conselor's office Allison was finally finished and walking to her first hour, Physical Education. She groaned when she saw they were playing tennis, she hated tennis, with a passion hotter than the sun.

"You're late." the gym teacher yelled after he blew his whistle.

"I'm new, what do you expect?"Allison snapped at him.

"Sterling? Like the boy that lives in the mansion?"

"Yes, his younger sister, why is it such a fasination?"

"No reason."he said as he left to go yell at someone else.

A short blonde on the tennis court caught Allison's eye. She smiled when she realized it was Heather, her striking blue eyes gleaming, her petite body dressed in a pair of all white short-shorts and tight white baby tee, her hair pulled back into high pony tail, her bangs and loose hairs falling freely framing her cherub facem as she stood on the back trying to avoid the ball at all costs.

The look on the girl's face brought a small smile to Allison's pierced lips. The coach told the girl's get dressed leaving Allison alone to picture Heather in those short-shorts. The locker room door opened, an upset Heather bursting through it with betrayed expression on her beautiful face.

"Heather?"Allison questioned as the blonde turned quickly, reconizing the female's voice.

"A-Allison?"Heather stuttered as she broke down into tears. Allison would ask her what's wrong later now she needed comfort.

"S-s-she, broke u-u-up with m-me."

"Who?"

"Kelly, she cheated on me! With Kiley the night she wouldn't pick up her phone."Heather said she was now balling out of control and clutching Allison's shirt for dear life.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll bring you home if you want me too, I'd hate everyone to see you so broken."Allison said as she stroked her bacj in soothing circles.

"C-c-can we go to your house instead? My mom works from home and will make me come back here."

"Of course, love."Allison said with a smile.

"Thank you."Heather said she was feeling better about it already, just being there with Allison's arms wrapped around her.

Okay, so skipping on her first day was pretty unlike Allison, but she felt bad about Heather getting dumped. She had only known Heather for two days and yet she found herself melting when Heather was close to her or when she held her, it was peaceful. She pulled into her driveway with a sigh.

"I'm sure Jameson's home so I'll have come up with an excuse. Let's they were making goolash with extra garlic in the cafeteria and you gave me some not knowing how alergic I am."Allison said with an evil grin.

"Are you really?"Heather said as they exited the car.

"Yeah, it's a genetic thing all my family has it even my cousin Claude."

"Wow, I guess my suspisions were right."Heather snickered with a smirk. They walked into the mansion, Allison holding the door open for Heather, who grinned and gave a shy thank you. After realizing that Jameson's car wasn't there when she pulled up, Allison let out a sigh of relief.

"What suspisions?"Allison asked, her heart stopping when Heather continued.

"That you're a vampire."Heather joked, while pressing her hand against Allison's bicep, she was surprised at how muscular it really was.

"Then explain me talking to you right now."Allison said after she realized that how fasinated Heather was with her arm.

"Maybe you're half or have some special charm, or maybe you're a vampire like Edward."Heather rambled while pulling her hand away slowly.

"No, I'm as human as you are, but garlic alergies are very common in Romania actually, much like grass alergies in the U.S."Allison chuckled as they passed the kicthen and started for the stairs.

"Wow this place is a palace."Heather marveled as her hands grazed the railing. Allison showed Heather into her room, it wasn't all that spectacular, to Allison at least. But to Heather it was amazing. There was a king sized bed on one wall in the corner, a black comforter with peace sign sheets and pillow cases, a mahgony desk full of sheets of music she had written, and was currently writing, a huge plasma screen tv with digital cable hanging from the wall in front of the bed, an enormous walk in closet, and huge dressers that matched the bed frame.

"It's not much but -"Allison said but was cut off by Heather.

"Not much, can I have this room it's amazing."Heather said in a cheery way as she jumped in Allison's bed.

"This bed is so soft."Heather sighed, her voice mumffled by Allison's squishy pillows.

"Yeah, if you want you can take a nap or what ever, but I'm starved so, you want anything?"Allison asked with as she looked at the small girls body.

"Um, do you by chance have an oversized tee shirt?"

"Oh, yeah one second."Allison said as she walked into her closet grabbing one of the shirts she slept in the tossing over to Heather, who was pulling off her clothes underneath the sheets of Allison's bed.

"Anything else?"

"Um, a Root Beer?"

"Yeah, I got it."Allison said as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, gulping down some blood, grabbing some strawberries and two Root Beers. As she damn her way upstairs she a knock at the door, most likely Raven, or someone from town. She opened it to find her brother's girlfriend.

"Where were you? I was looking for you."Raven said with stern voice as I made my way up to my room.

"Raven, I'm seventeen, I can handle myself, okay?"Allison groaned as she opened her to a Heather startled Heather.

"Did you have two, you know, um-?"

"No! Get out, why would you ask that?"

"Allison?"Heather said from the other side of the room.

"I'm, um coming."Allison said as she pushed Raven out.

"Don't come back, got it?"Allison muttered as Raven groaned.

"But, Alexander doesn't wake up until -"

"Get out!"Allison whispered loudly.

"Fine."Raven muttered as Allison closed the door walking over to Heather their goodies.

"So, strawberries?"Heather questioned with a grin.

"Yeah, I am kind of starved."Allison laughed as she opened the root beer and grabbed two strawberries.

"Allison, can I, um, I mean, can we cuddle together, I'm kinda tired but I usually have trouble sleeping with out someone next to me."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."Allison said with a smile.

She wanted Heather, that was no lie, but she was hesistant. She didn't want a relationship that would be like all her others, she wanted something that could survive the woes of love and the things that come with love. As she crawled into her bed, next to Heather, she felt her heart flutter, _a lot_. It wasn't until she heard muffled cries into her chest that she was brought down from Heather.

"Heather, love, are you okay?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Love?"

"Oh, that. It's a term of in dearment in Romainia, like some people say baby."

"So, do you mean it, the term, I mean?"

"Of course, like I said when we first met, you're beautiful, sweet, funny, and most of all you're so short?"

"Allison, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I think, I might have feelings for you?"Heather sighed, Allison gave a grin.

"But?"Heather continued, causing Allison's face to drop.

"I'm still in love with Kelly. I know she's all filled up with Kiley now, but if I get my chance I think I could get her back."

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I should take you home."Allison said, Heather knew Allison liked her but she was still hung on Kelly, maybe is was her virginity that turned her off. The fact that everytime they tried to _do it_ Heather would stop it before got to the point of no return. The truth is Heather liked Allison too, but she didn't have any idea who she was. Heather liked to know someone before she hopped into a relationship with them.

"Allison I want to stay, why are you trying to bring me home?"

"I brought you here to talk and we have so I guess we're done."Allison said trying to hade the hurt on her face, too bad for her Heather was a master at finding hidden emotions. She turned her head up a bit a too see Allison's eyes threatening with tears.

"Allison?"Heather whispered as she realized how bad it made her feel to know what she said hurt Allison so. Her body was aching for Kelly, but everything else was pleading for Allison, her head, her heart and her lips.

"Just go, please."Allison said a bit too harshly for what she intended.

"Allison wait I-"

"I said go!"allison said as a few tears streamed down her face freely. Heather gulped as she could see fangs.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care, we were never together anyway, I just thought I had chance at least."Allison said as she stood from her bed.

"I'll drive you home."Allison said with an eye roll.

"You don't have to I'll walk."

"Good, I had something to do anyway, that is before you broke down in front of me at school."Allison said, with that she was done with conversation, she grabbed her keys, allowing Heather to dressed and dropped her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys you read it, now you have two Rs left, Review and Recycle. Follow the arrows to review.<strong>

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	5. xXChapter FourXx

**Hey guys/girls this is Chapter Five, I hope you enjoy it, I know I enoyed writing it.**

**Don't Forget to:**

**Read, Review, and Recycle!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXChapter FiveXx<strong>

**xXFinally!Xx**

It had been four months since Heather and Allison had talked, needless to say, Heather and Kelly got back to together, but Kelly was exactly giving Heather all the attention she wanted. Allison would see Heather ask Kelly to go to the drive in or something along those lines but Kelly would claim she was too busy or she had something else to do. As Allison was just about ready to pack up and leave for Romainia, she saw a sight that she never thought she'd see again.

Her cousin Claude Sterling and his gang of half vampires walking down the halls of Dullsville High.

"What's up cousin?"Claude called with his hand our reached in the air. She noticed Kat second, her always gloomy face held a sultry grin that made Allison's eyes narrow a bit. She hadn't talked to for about three years now, they had gone out on dates and had a lot of fun together, but Kat only wanted the sexual things, and Allison wanted love.

"Hi, baby long time no see."Kat said as she grabbed Allison's waist.

"I'm not your baby. Now let go."Allison grunted as she tore away from Kat, who only regained her grip after brushing a few strands of Allison's behind her ear.

"Well, we better give you two some space. We'll see you in Geometry."Tripp said with a sigh.

"So did you miss?"Kat asked, once the rest of her gang left. Just as Allison was about to tell her off Heather past, walking with Kelly. They weren't exactly showing their affection, in fact it looked like Kelly would rather be anywhere but with Heather, who was getting to a deep conversation about something.

"Not at all. In fact I wish you would've stayed in Romania, I liked it better when we had the Atlantic keeping us apart."Allison spat tearing away from Kat and walking to P.E.

"So, you and the new girl are together?"Heather asked when they were playing flag football.

"Who?"Allison asked, right after she got hit in the head with the football, hard. Everyone stopped and stared, she wasn't hurting at all.

"Ow."Allison groaned in fake pain.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"Heather asked. She really didn't but she needed to talk to Heather about something.

"Um, yeah." Allison said, the changed, grabbed their stuff books and were off to the nurse.

"So, are you and the new girl together?"Heather asked stopping completely with her hands on her hips, her face obviously showing jealousy. Allison couldn't help but grin widely. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well, it's just you seem jealous."Allison smirked.

"Well, are you?"

"I'd prefer to have you."Allison cooed as she grabbed Heather's small hand. "But you did turn me down, yet I'm so stuck on you."

"I'm glad someone is. Kelly hasn't even brought me out on a date let alone kissed me in weeks. Sometimes I wonder if she's still hooking up with Kiley behind my back."

"Well, I'd never do that to you, you're too beautiful and sweet."Allison smiled as she grabbed Heather chin in her thumb and index finger.

"You, you really mean that?"Heather asked her bright blue eyes sparkling at sound of Allison complimenting her.

"Of course, I told you that the first day I met you."Allison chuckled as she felt arms wrap around her waist, seeing Heather's face drop she knew who it was.

"Baby, we were supposed to skip and go to your house today, you know for some fun."Kat said as she ran her hand down Allison's v-neck.

"Oh, so you were playing me? Trying to score with me when you're already making home runs with her?"Heather yelled her voice and eyes giving away how hurt she felt.

"Heather, she's lying, I swear. I hate her, she's a cheater!"Allison yelled as Heather walked away.

"So, do you want to go-"

"Kat leave me alone, I hate you! I hate everything about you. You just ruined my chances with her, you just can't take that I actually might be in love with someone who cares for me back."

"Oh, is that what you want? A lover who's more than just a bedroom lover?"

"Yes, and you're not it."Allison said with that she ran off looking for the girl she would probably never be with as a lover.

Allison had all but given up on her Heather hunt down, but she decided to check the restroom before completely closing her case. Sure enough Heather was in the bathroom, her eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"Heather."Allison said softly as gave her sorry eyes.

"Leave me alone. I can't believe, I believed all the stuff you fed me, about liking me and being stuck on me, you lied just like everyone else."she glared daggers.

Allison was taken back, if it wasn't for Kat, Heather might have actually accepted if Allison would've asked her out. Heather was so over Kelly, she knew for a fact that she was cheating again and decided that she wasn't worth her time or energy, but Allison. Allison was a different story, she was better, comforting, nice, funny and she paid attention to what Heather had to say, but most of all Heather actually felt a strong connection, much like what Allison felt with her.

"I didn't lie, Kat, just. She was my first real relationship, the sexual stuff was amazing but everything else was, well, nonexistant. But with you it's different, I feel something, more than lust, more than liking, and more than a crush. I feel like you bring out the parts in me that I thought died along time ago, I realized that after I brought you home, I had feelings for you. I was stupid. I understand if you hate me for that, I deserve it, but I don't deserve to shut out because of a sex crazed ex."Allison said as sighed heavily.

"Allison?"Heather asked as she looked into Allison's big brown eyes, that were electrified by just Heather saying her name.

"Yes, love?"Allison said taking steps over to Heather, as she caressed Heather's cheek.

"I like you, a lot. I was an idiot for choosing Kelly over you, she's a cheater but you're better."

"I am, am I?"

"Very much so."Heather said, that was all Allison needed to press her lips onto hers. She broke away after a few seconds a smile on her pierced lips.

"I know this is fast to say, but I really think I'm in love with you."Allison laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it if you don't want to, it's cool, I want you mean it when you say it."Allison explained, as the bell for class rang. They each gave a groan.

"You're house after school?"

"Yeah, I parked out back. Oh, shit, I forgot football tryouts."Allison said with a groan.

"Football, are you even allowed to tryout?"

"Duh, you ever heard of Title Nine?"

"Yeah, but what position?"

"Kicker, I wanted to be the quarter back but coach thinks it's too ruff for a girl, but hey at least I get a jersey and field time."

"Well, why can't I watch you and we go to your house afterwards?"

"That sounds like a plan. I'll see you then."Allison said with a smirk as she kissed Heather's forehead softly.

"Yeah."Heather said, completely flustered and flattered no one had done that to her since she was little.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just no one does stuff like that to me, it makes me feel special to have someone do it for me."

"It's only for you."Allison said with a smile as she looked around to see a few girls piling in.

"Well, off to Algebra."Allison smiled as she grabbed her binder from the floor, walking out of the restroom with a smile.

Allison was pulling on a pair of shorts and a black tank top, along with the pads she she had from last year. As she made her way onto the field she ran into somone, most likely a guy. He was tanish, with black hair that went to his ears, in a Justin Bieber way, pre-cut.

"Oh, sorry."the boy said.

"It's cool, you going to football tryouts?"Allison asked when she noticed they were going the same way.

"Yeah, I heard there was going to be a girl this year."the boy said

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Naw, I just hope she's good. No offense to the team but we suck."

"Oh, well at least I'll have someone to talk to for practices, long trips, and games. I'm Allison Sterling."

"Markus Delmore."the boy, Markus, said with a smile.

"So, what position?"

"Runnning back and wide receiver, you?"

"Kicker, and I used to be wide receiver at my old school but coach thinks I'll get hurt."

"That and we'll be rivals."

"Yeah, anyway tryouts, do they suck?"

"Not really, they are supposed to be harder because if our team doesn't get at at least state there won't be a team to play for."

"Well, I'll try my best to keep the team alive, hopefully."Allison joked as she signed up. She looked up and saw Heather sitting on a bleacher with some of her friends.

"Allison."Heather called, Allison walked over.

"Hey."Allison said, not wanting to 'out' Heather if she wasn't out yet.

"So, we're still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"You two are together?"someone asked and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Trish, I told you that already. Now, stop acting all dumb."Heather said with a hint of blush.

"Oh, so you're out, it's cool if I show you how I feel?"Allison asked with a smile.

"You mean, holding her, kissing her, touching her?"the girl named Trish said.

"Yes, you are but not infront of my parents, they are super strict about me marrying a guy, having kids and waiting until I'm married to make love."

"Oh, so no sleep overs at your house?"Allison smirked causing Heather to turn a couple shades of red.

"Well, technically that's not true. See, her parents are always away on business and the house is empty like three weeks out of a month."Trish said with a wink.

"Oh really, that's good to know. Sometimes I get tired of watching Alexander and Raven give each other goo-goo, while I'm trying to watch a movie."

"Well, Heather's house is always open."Trish said with a grin.

"Okay, seriously go stare at a tree or something."Heather groaned. After Heather finished her sentence one of the coaches blew his whistle, signal that tryouts were starting.

* * *

><p>The tryouts had actually been really easy, well, for Allison's standards at least, she wasn't even out of breath. She groaned at how hot and sweaty she got, she wanted nothing more than to go home, take a shower and drink two gallons of blood. Unfortunately, she and Heather were going to hang out tonight, so she would have to step away from the blood, and maybe even the shower if Heather would mind. Now, as they were heading to Allison's car, their hands entwined together.<p>

"You're hands are sweaty."Heather laughed, Allison playfully rolled her eyes. She walked Heather to the passenger side of the car, opening the door then walking to the drivers side and drove towards the mansion.

"So, you looked really good out there."Heather said with a smile.

"Really, how good?"Allison asked with a smirk.

"Like a real live kicker."

"Well, I try, I just hope I make the team. Back in Romainia I was so into sports and the outdoors that it was my main priority. Besides my parents were proud of me for it, so that made it a bonus, you know?"

"You're so misunderstood, but I like you."Heather said with a smile.

"I'm glad you do."

"So, I wondering if you're going to take a shower, you know, before we do homework?"

"Oh, yeah, if you don't mind."

"No, I kinda think you stink."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."Allison said with a an eye roll as she pulled into the driveway. She shut off the car and grabbed keys in her was greeted by Jameson and the sound of a very familiar rumble.

In her suspion, she forgot all about Heather, who didn't know where she was going, since she had only been in mansion twice. As Allison sung open her bedroom door, she was greeted by Kat, who was playing Allison's favorite guitar. Out of nowhere Kat threw the guitar to the ground and ran over to Allison, giving her a hungry kiss. Allison tried to fight Kat away, but they were equally strong and it was like fighting herself.

"Allison."Allison could hear Heather at her doorway, her voice was hurt and broken. Allison could feel the fire in her gut as she pushed Kat away violently and ran after Heather with her vampiric speed.

"Heather, wait!"Allison called as she found Heather running down the stairs and towards the road. She easily grabbed her wrists pulling her into her body as she kissed her head softly.

"Why was ahe in your room kissing you?"Heather asked Allison, who gave her a frustrated shake of her head.

"Kat can't get over the fact that I'm not in love her."

"But, she told that you and her were -"

"Heather, I'm in love with you. You're the only person I am love with. I knew that the first time I saw, that I couldn't live without you."

"So, you and Kat?"

"We're over, have been for two years. She only wants my body, not my love."

"You're sure?"

"Completely, I don't love or like Kat, she's too adulterated, too into the physical stuff. I love you, you're smile, you're innocence, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous or thinking really hard."

"You noticed all that about me?"Heather asked with smile as her eyes stared at Allison with purpose.

"Of course."Allison said as she pressed her lips to Heather's. The kiss was reasurring to Heather, it made her feel like the only girl in the world. As Allison deepened the kiss, Heather took in a deep breath through her nose and pulled away quickly. Allison gave her a confused look, her eyebrows pulled together.

"What?"

"You smell like a wet dog."

"Well, I guess so, first I had a two hour football tryout, and then I had run after you. So, half of it is your fault."

"Whatever, let's just go back so you can take a shower."Heather said pinching her nose and walking towards the mansion.

After opening the door and walking into her room, Allison grabed a pair of sweat pants and hoodie, that was two sizes too big and took a short, yet satisfing shower. As she walked into her room, she saw Heather pulling on a pair of her sweat pants and one of her AFI shirts. Heather hadn't noticed the the shower was off and Allison was standing behind her with a smile. Allison walked over to Heather snaking her toned pale arms around her girlfriend, who gasped when she felt small kisses on her neck.

"Are you scared?"Allison whispered as she kissed Heather's ear lobe, nibbling softly.

"A little."Heather confessed as she was picked and placed on the bed.

"So, homework?"Heather asked akwardly as Allison slid her up the bed and her kisses started to go south. Allison groaned mentally and sat up.

"I don't have any, so ball's in your court what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch a movie, do you have the Lion King?"

"As a matter of fact I think I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was one of the only Disney movies I had."Allison said with a laugh.

"My favorite was Beauty and the Beast."Heather said with a grin.

"Interesting. So, I have a personal question, I need to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"When did you realize that you were gay?"Allison asked while scratching her scalp.

"Well, I'm not exactly fully gay, I think some guys are hot, but I was around fourteen, so two years ago, almost. What about you?"

"Well, I was at an AFI concert back in Romania. I was trying to get back stage, when got back there, there was a security guard, a woman. She was like eighteen or so, she said that I had to give her something to get stay back stage, and you can probably imagine what that was. So, while we getting to that I realized that I enjoyed it more than I did with guys."

"How old were you?"

"I was about fourteen, and I seventeen almost eighteen now, so that was a long time ago."

"What was the girl's name?"

"You're gonna laugh, but her name was Heather."

"Really, do you have a thing for girls named Heather?"

"No, just you."Allison said with as she pressed her lips onto Heather's.

Allison stood, quickly finding the movie, since it was one of the only bright covers in the bunch, and pushed the movie in. She pressed play then returned to her placed next to Heather. Allison could see Heather staring at her from the corner of her eye. She had stolen glances Heather, who blushed shyly and turned away quickly. They had watched all the Loin King movies and were now asking each other random questions, getting to know each other better.

"So, have you been with lots of girls?"Heather asked timidly. Allison laughed at her shyness, kissing her head softly.

"Well, considering everyone of them, about twelve, maybe more."Allison said as she glanced down at Heather, who eyed her wirley, she groaned out loud.

"I didn't want to tell you, but that's not exactly how you're supposed to start a relationship."Allison said as she laid on her stomach, ready to sleep and forget.

"Allison?"Heather said her hand on Allison's shoulder blade.

"What?"

"I still like you, you're the most loving person I ever met, but I'm ready for the _S_ word."

"And I really don't want to pressure you or anything, so if you're not comfortable with something, just tell me. I don't want our relationship to end on a sour note because I wanted something you weren't ready for."Allison said as she wrapped Heather up in her arms, kissing her head softly, staying there for a while. When she finally pulled away Heather was fast asleep and snuggling into her chest.

"Perfect moment."Allison whispered, turning off the Tv and lamp. She feel asleep listening to Heather's heart beat.


	6. xXChapter FiveXx

**So it's been ALOOOOONG time since I updated, for a lot of reasons, but mostly because I've been busy. Firstly, Tenth grade is soooo much harder than ninth, so much homework! Also, there have been so many pre-midterm preps and ACT prep classes going on. And I had writers block for the first time ever! UGH! I hate it because I have all these ideas, but the just don't fit together I guess I can say. But anyway (I rambling again) I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a filler(just because I neglected you guys for sooo long!) and there will be another chapter to finish it up, hopefully soon.**

**Soo, anyway **

**Don't Forget to:**

**Read, Review, and Recycle!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXChapter FiveXx<strong>

**xXFillerXx**

It was three days later, the day of Allison and Heather's first official date. Allison was anxious while Heather was nervous, she never really like first dates. Allison had planned the whole date at the right time, the Snow ball dance was coming up. Everyone was talking about, Markus told her that he and Trish were going so it was only right if they all went as a group. Allison had agreed, only to make Heather feel less pressure.

"So, bringing the girlfriend to the SnowBall?"Markus asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, good thing it's only a school dance, no dressing up required. What am I going to do for prom? I hate dresses and I'm not exactly into dressing like a guy."Allison groaned as she grabbed her backpack from the seat behind her. She and Markus had become very close in the last week, they relized that they had three, or four if you count lunch, classes together.

"And buying a tux is like four hundred dollars, and getting matching stuff, don't even get me started."

"Dude, it's not about the money, it's that I'll get confused for a trans kid."

"Yeah, that must suck, so is this your first school dance?"

"No, but it's Alexander's, since he loves home school so much."Allison laughed.

"Well off to see the girls."Markus said with smile as he looked at the clock, there was less than a minute left in class. As the bell rang their teacher stood by the door passing out homework that was due on Monday. As they walked down the hall talking about the dance and prom, which was far away but still it was coming and niether knew that would, or could get out of it. As they turned their normal corner they were greeted by the two girls they liked more than anything.

"Hey baby."Trish said to Markus who gave her a hello kiss.

"So, we're still on for tonight?"Allison asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, unless you don't -"Heather asked in a worried tone.

"What, of course I want to go, a date with you will be the best I'll ever have."Allison smiled as she wrapped her arm around Heather pulling her away from the other couple.

"So, I was thinking I could pick you up at seven, I meet your parents and we-"

"My parents?"

"Yeah, I thought I could at least meet them, you don't have to tell them about us. I know you're not out with your parents yet, so it's cool with me if you don't want to call me your girlfriend."Allison reassured.

"I hate that I have to hide you, I mean you're so amazing."

"Well, being a dirty little secret has never had as much love as it does with you."

"Ah, you make it feel so romantic, like a forbidden love."Heather grinned.

"It is."Allison said, _In more ways than one._

"Four more hours before we go to the dance, I was thinking we could go to your house I mean it is only study hall."Heather said with a smile as her fingers found Allison collar and buttons.

"Yeah we should all skip, let's go to Hasty's!"Trish said as she walked over to us, a vice grip on Markus's bicep.

"I didn't even say yes yet."Allison teased.

"But you are going to, aren't you?"Heather asked with puppy eyes and a pout.

"You have to say yes now."Markus laughed.

"It's not like I was going to say no to my little panda."Allison laughed, Heather turned a light pink.

"You know, I hate that name"Heather whined, those big blue eyes shining like saphires.

"Ah, but it is so cute. Why didn't you tell me she gave you a nickname."Trish asked.

"Because it's embrassing."Heather groaned like a ten year old.

"So, are we skipping or what, because if so we better go now."Allison said with a smirk.

"Hey, where are we going?"Markus asked.

"Let's all go to the mansion."Trish yelled from the backseat of Allison's car.

"Yeah, I've never been there."Markus seconded.

"Guys, I think we should just go to Hasty's, her butler might not like the extra company."

"Butler!"Trish and Markus yelled.

"You just had to say it."Allison whispered in Heather's ear.

"Guys, we're not -"Heather said but Allison cut her off.

"Fine, but just because I have a butler doesn't mean you can trash my house."Allison yelled.

"Yeah, no way but can he make us something to eat, I'm starved?"Trish groaned.

"Yeah, sweetie can he, I'm in the mood for some of his chicken."Heather asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, chicken!"Markus said.

"Dude, are you always hungry?"Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know right, my mom says he can't come over anymore because he eats us out of a house and home."Trish declared.

"No, I don't!"Markus groaned.

"We're here!"Trish exclaimed.

"Guys, you have to keep it down. My brother is sleeping and if he wakes up he'll kick you out."Allison warned.

"Dude, what does he do all day anyway?"Markus asked, Allison ignored him.

"Yeah, what does he do?"Heather asked.

"He just, well, since he's home schooled he gets to pick the time and he just so happens to pick the middle of night for some reason."

"So, it's two now, Heather and I'll have leave around five to get ready."Trish said as they walked into the mansion.

"Mm, I smell chicken."Heather purred as she grabbed on Allison's arm.

"Yeah, Jameson always cooks chicken every other Thursday."Allison laughed.

"Yeah, food!"Trish sang.

"Jameson!"Allison called, her butler appeared a few seconds later.

"Yes, Miss Allison."

"Is there enough chicken for everyone, they're starved."

"Yes, Miss Allison I shall bring it out with a bottle of sparkling cider."Jameson smiled, he was happy to see Allison made a few friends.

"Thank you."Allison smiled.

"Thank you."they repeated.

"You're welcome."Jameson smiled.

They had all sat down at the huge dining room table waiting for their food. Allison next to Heather on one side while Markus and Trish sat on the other side next to each other. Jameson brought out three trays of chicken, three cups of water and a goblet of blood for Allison.

"Um, chicken."Heather hummed.

"Enjoy."Jameson said as he exited.

"Hey where's yours?"Heather asked Allison who shook her head.

"I'm fine, this is all I need."Allison said vaguely.

"No, you have to eat!"Trish yelled.

"Yeah."Heather agreed.

"Why?"Allison groaned.

"Because it makes us all seem greedy, you know, coming to your house, eating while you just sit there and drink- wait what are you drinking?"Trish asked, Allison gulped.

"Oh, this is just wine."Allison lied slyly.

"Why do you get wine and we don't?"Trish whinned.

"Because you're eating my food and you're not old enough to drink it."Allison laughed.

"Neither are you."Heather glared.

"Yes, but in my country you can drink at eighteen. Which for me is only two months away."Allison grinned.

"Lucky."Trish groaned.

"So what are we doing after we eat?"Heather asked with a smile.

"Well, we have to leave, so I can meet his parents and get dressed."Trish said as she threw Allison a wink.

"Well, that leaves you and me, my little panda."Allison smiled, her cup of blood in hand the other wrapped around Heather's small waist.

"Okay, you need to find a new name for me, because that one is so weird."

"I rather like it, it suits you."

"But when I think of a panda, I think of a huge black and white bear, that eats bamboo."Heather stated.

"Okay, I'll think of another one."Allison groaned as Jameson walked in to take the plates.

"Well, Allison we gotta go, sorry we couldn't stay longer."Markus said with a sigh.

"Yeah I understand, I've met _a lot_ of girlfriends parents before and it's the most embrassing thing ever, but it is worth it to keep seeing most of them."Allison laughed as Heather glared at her. They walked Markus and Trish to the door, exchanging their goodbyes and closing the door.

"So, what do you want to now?"Allison asked with a smile.

"I don't care."Heather said with an attitude.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Allison asked completey confused as to why she was so sullen, so quick.

"You made me feel bad!"Heather whinned as Allison rolled her eyes.

"You're still my number one, even if I haven't even seen your parents, okay?"Allison said with a smile as Heather pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"You still made me feel bad."Heather sighed.

"Then how about I make you feel amazing to help you forgive me for being so insensitive?"Allison smirked.

"And how are you going to that?"

"Well, there are a lot of things but pick four things you want me to do that you can't do yourself and I'll do it for you."

"Come over here and rub my back."Heather demanded. Allison rose an eyebrow at her, she had never given a back rub just because it always lead up to something else.

"I guess, come on."Allison shook her head at the thought. She lead Heather through the hallways and to her room.

"Get on the bed."Allison laughed when Heather just stood looking around.

"So, do you really meet all the parents of the girls you date?"

"Yeah, it's not normal in Romainia to date without first knowing the father, mother, or history of the person you date. I guess America is just really different, huh?"

"Yeah, a lot. People date for usually three years before meeting each other's parents, unless they knew each other before they dated."

"Well, that's stupid, why would you wait three years before meeting someone's parents? Especially the person you're dating?"

"Uh, you're making me feel bad again."Heather said with a sigh.

"You know I was only joking around the first time."

"But you weren't just now."

"Well, we were having a dicussion and I told you my opinion."

"But, you're my girlfriend, you're not supposed to make me feel bad!"Heather yelled. Allison groaned, knowing in her mind that a fight was definitely going to start. She grabbed Heather's face pulling her in close, she could almost taste the strawberry lipgloss on Heather's lips.

"I'm sorry, it's just I want to meet your parents. In my culture it's stupid to date and not know what you're getting yourself into. But, I kind of already knew, so I can't get mad at you."Allison said before pressing their lips together. They kissed for almost two hours, Allison's fingers threading through Heather's hair and Heather's hands tracing Allison's abs. They were borken apart by Alexander. Allison shooed him away, but he just shook her again. She pulled away from Heather, kissing her forehead softly.

"The dance starts in an hour."Alexander said with a sigh.

"You look nice."Heather complimented. Allison agreed, he was dressed in a tailor made suit, it was black red.

"You like you're going to prom, not the Snow Ball."Allison laughed.

"I know, I just wanted to make a good impression, you know? I hope I didn't go over board."Alexander said worried.

"You look amazing Alexander, Allison's just upset because you messed up her chance to stick her tongue into my mouth."Heather said with a smile.

"Who wouldn't be?"Allison cooed.

"Well, you two should get dressed. Unless you want to miss the dance."Alexander laughed while walking out of the door.

"I still have to shower!"Heather gasped.

"Can I watch?"Allison pleaded.

"No, I have to get home. are you going to make tonight special?"Heather asked her her eyes darted towards Allison's lips then back up to her eyes.

"Oh, yeah of course."Allison said with a huge smirk.

"Well, bring me home so I can get ready."Heather smiled.

"Are you gonna wear something sexy for me?"Allison asked while they were heading towards Heather's house in the Jaguar.

"I don't know, you'll just have to find out."Heather grinned as they up to her house.

"Hold on I'll walk you to your door."Allison smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I wouldn't want you to get mugged or something."Allison said as Heather placed her key in the door.

"No good night kiss?"

"Oh, almost forgot."Heather laughed as she pressed her lips Allison's. It was simple, an I love you kiss. Heather pulled away with a small smile. Allison placed her forehead to Heather's kissing her dainty nose lightly.

"I love you."

"I know you do."Heather smiled, Allison pulled away quickly as she heard footsteps.

"Heather Rachel, where have you been?"a woman, with the same dainty body and shape as Heather, said with a scowl on her face.

"I was with Allison, we were only studying, mom."Heather said, looking at the ground.

"It that true Allison?"Heather's mom asked.

"Of course. I'm sorry I kept her out so late, I just couldn't those equations. Your daughter's a good tutor and friend, I hope I didn't get her in trouble."Allison explained.

"Oh no, of course not, I'm just glad she with someone as apologetic as you. So, are you going to the dance as well?"

"Oh, yes maam. I was hoping Heather and I would go together."Allison smiled as she looked at Heather. She hadn't noticed how it came out until she saw Mrs. Molls face.

"Oh I didn't mean like that, I just meant it like a group."Allison explained.

"I see, well Heather go get changed, I'm sure Allison will give you a ride."

"Yes, mom."Heather said as she walked into the house.

"I'll see you in an hour."Allison called.

"Yeah."Heather said secretly giving Allison a wink.

"I should really get going. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Molls."Allison said holding out her hand.

"I'm sure."she said giving Allison a weird look.

"Good night."Allison said as she walked back into her car.

She drove home quickly, showering, doing her hair, getting dressed, fixing her peircings to match everything, and ran out the door. Alexander had left already and she would have to speed to get to Heather's house and the dance on time.

"Damn it!"she growled. She foot never left the gas as she fullspeed to Heather's house. She slowed down when the street came into view, she didn't want anyone thinking she was a speed demon, because it was a small town and people talk. She ran towards Heather's door ringing the door. Finally after five minutes Heather came outside, looking as cute as ever.

She had on a black cuffed beanie with Hello Kitty on the front, her hair was curled in loose bouncy curls. A thin black, red, and white Hello Kitty jacket withcat ears was draped over her shoulders, along with a plain red scarf around her neck, they matched the red fingerless gloves that covered her small hands. Her black skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of black ankle boots.

"Hey, sorry, mom wanted to take pictures."Heather said as she grabbed Allison's hand leading her towards the car.

"You look beautiful."Allison smiled.

"You don't look bad either."Heather smiled as she took in Allison's clothing of choice. Her hair was flat, her side swept bangs over her dark chocolate eyes, a slouch beanie holding it all together. Her black long sleeved To Write Love On Her Arms shirt was under her opened black and gray varsity jacket, that she got from Hot Gothic last winter. Her black destroyed skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of grey and black high top Converse.

"Well, thank you love."Allison laughed as she pulled on to the street and started speeding towards the dance.

"You're welcome."Heather smiled as she leaned over the glove compartment and kissed Allison.

"You don't wanna go back to my place, because that kiss wasn't exactly first date kissing material."Allison said with a mischevious look on her face.

"No, I want to go to the dance."

"Fine."

"Ah shut up, you only want to make out. I mean, I know I'm cute, but dang."Heather said sweetly. Allison stopped at a red light and grabbed Heather chin softly.

"You're not cute, you're beautiful."Allison clearified pecking Heather's lips softly.

"Ah, how sweet?"

"Well, we're here."Allison said pulling into a parking spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Yes? NO! Then review anyway.<strong>


	7. xXChapter SixXx

**Hey guys, so its been sooooooooooooo long since I've updated this story but beter late then never I guess. You guys should all blame my Biology, and Geometry teachers for that, there has been soo much home work and soo many projects. So that's why I haven't updated, just felt like I needed to let you guys know why its been soooo long. **

**Don't Forget The 3 Rs, okay? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXChapter SixXx<strong>

**xXArguements and Forgiveness (Some What) Xx**

"Tickets please!"Mrs. Gruber Home Economics teacher said to them. Allison quite liked the woman's class, it was very entertaining to watch/listen to the woman, who had to bem at the very least, ninty-seven years old. She reminded Allison a lot of her decesaed grandmother, who used to inhabit the mansion. She and Heather handed the elderly woman two tickets.

"Thank you"Mrs. Gruber smiled brightly. "And I expect to see you Monday Allison, seeing as you left early today"she added with an amused smile.

"Will do Mrs. Gruber"Allison smiled as Heather pulled her into the school. But Allison noticed that they weren't going to the gym. Heather had pulled her the exact opposite way.

"Where the hell are-"Allison said before being cut off by Heather soft strawberry lip gloss covered lips. "Mhm. Nevermind, just keep doing what you're doing."she smiled.

"Allison, do you really love?"Heather asked with eyes that glistened, as if she was unsure.

"What? Of course I do!"Allison shouted, surprising both of them. Allison had never shouted in front of Heather before, but how she was feeling right now she didn't care.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would you ask something like?"

"Because Kat's been saying that you only love her and you're only using me to make her jealous."

"Kat's in denial, okay? I love you, baby. And if you ask me something like that again I might think you're not sure you lov- like me."

"But I do, a lot. So much sometimes you're all I think about"Heather blushed, looking away for the first as she said the last part. Allison smiled lifting her hand to grazed Heather left cheek. When she got Heather's attention she brushed a stray hair away from her face lifting then she press her lips against Heather's softly. Heather gasped softly into their mouths as her arms wrapped around Allison's neck pulling her in closing. With their bodies pressed together tightlyAllison grabbed Heather's small waist pulling her into an open classroom. She opened one of her eyes to make sure they didn't bumped into anything. Luckily, they were in the science lab, the lab tables were perfect for any and everything they wanted to do. Allison picked Heather up onto a lab table, ready to have her way with the smaller girl, but the petite blonde pulled away.

"Allison, wait."Heather said softly, Allison's shoulders sunk, she sighed. But in her defense she hadn't had _relations_ in almost six months.

"No, it's fine."Allison grumbled, running a hand through her black hair.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want my first time to be in a science lab."Heather apologized, Allison laughed.

"No, really it's fine. My first time was backstage at concert with a girl I didn't even know, mine wasn't special, but it doesn't mean yours can't be."Allison chuckled softly.

"Thanks for not being an ass like Kelly used to."Heather smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I could be better than your ex."Allison laughed as she looked at the clock.

"You're way better!"Heather exclaimed hugging Allison tightly. "And I don't ever want you to leave."she added.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Good, 'cause I don't plan on it. Now, let's go dance."

"Yeah!"Heather cheered before grabbing Allison's hand and pulling her back to the gym. They got back just in time for "Frosty the Snowman" to play. After that "I Melt With You" was played by the band. Allison pulled Heather close and kissed her on her cheek.

"Allison?"Heather questioned softly, Allison pulled away a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Alexander, Raven and Trevor are arguing."Heather said causing Allison to turn around. Seeing the arguement escalate, Allison ran wuickly to where Alexander and Raven were.

"You'll learn who these rumorholics are sooner than you think."Trevor said as he turn to Alexander.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I tried to warn you not to come here tonight."Becky reasoned.

"What's he talking about?"Alexander wondered. Allison glared at Raven, knowing what Trevor was inquiring.

"Allison don't do anything stupid."Heather said noticing that Allison was getting tense.

"Anything stupid? Like making things even?"Allison shouted, her voice filled with hate..

"Allison?"Heather said softly, Allison loked down at her, for the first time since her attention had been turned to the arguement. Heather's eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to fall.

"Heather, baby, I'm sorry."

"Get away from me. I'm going home."Heather said her voice quivering as she walked out of the door.

"Damn it."Allison said under her breath, her eyes following them out of the gym. She glanced back over to the arguement that Alexander and Raven were having, all of a sudden Alexander was gone.

"Shit. First the girl I love, now my brother's pissed."Allison groaned as she pulled her keys out of her pocket.

As Allison was walking outside she heard muffled cries and whimpers, she probably would hae just left it alone, but seeing as she had nothing to do she went to see what it was. As she turned the corner she stopped infuriated and disgusted. Kat had a terrified Heather pressed up against a wall trying to tear her clothes off. Allison walked up slilently, grabbing Kat by her hair, pulling her away from Heather.

"What do you want?"Kat growled.

"What the fuck do you think?"Allison growled before grabbing Heather's hand and pushing her behind her, sheilding her from Kat's unwanted hands. "You okay?"Allison asked softly, her eyes not leaving Kat's.

"Y-y-yeah."Heather stuttered weakly.

"You think you can just take her from me, that way?"Allison asked Kat with a chuckle.

"Well, she is a virgin, I'd be having her first time you know, and it would have just crushed you to know that I took it from her, wouldn't it?"Kat smiled sinisterly.

"You're loser, and I'm not putting up with you anymore."Allison said turning around and pulling Heather close, then walking them to her car.

"Y-you saved me."Heather said once they had drvien away.

"Yeah, so it was no big deal."Allison brushed it off.

"No, it's a huge deal, if you wouldn't have come to my rescue she would've, she would've-"Heather said not able to finish her sentence.

"I was just in the right place at the right time, that's all."Allison said turning on down Heather's street.

"You're taking me home?"

"Yeah why?"

"My parents are gone and I'm, I'm scared."

"Kat's not going to mess with you-"

"Allison please?"

"I thought you wanted to go home! You were so angry with me earlier and now that Kat scared you, you want to come home with me."Allison groaned running a hand through her hair.

"Why are you acting so bitchy? I almost got raped and I'm scared, and the girl I thought I loved is fighting with."Heather yelled, making Allison smile widely and stop.

"You love me now?"

"Never said I didn't, I was just making sure before I said it."Heather muttered, blushing.

"Baby, I'm sorry it's just things aren't going right, good or even okay right now. I don't mean to yell but it's just so frustrating."Allison sighed.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand frustrating."

"Good now you wanna stop by your house and get some clothes or whatever?"

"No, I'll just shower and wear one of your shirts."

"Well, okay."Allison smiled driving towards the mansion.

~Back At The Mansion~

"Allison!"Heather called from the bathroom.

"What?"Allison asked.

"Where's the soap?"Heather asked.

"Oh, I knew I forgot get something, hold on."Allison said going into the hallway closet and grabbing two bars of soap."Here."

"I'm already in the shower, just bring it in here."Heather said and Allison didn't need to hear anything else. She opened the door to see the silhouette of Heather's body through the clear shower curtain. To say she wanted to see Heather naked was an understatement, she needed to see it.

"Here."Allison said no wanting to stay in there for too long and make mistake she'd regret; Heather poked her head out of the shower.

"Thank you."Heather said kissing Allison's cheek then pulling her head back into the shower.

"You're welcome."Allison muttered before leaving the bathroom and sitting on her bed. She groaned thinking about how she would make love to Heather the first chance she got. She had never had to wait this long for sex, but this was only her first real relationship. Okay, Kat was her was first relationship, but it wasn't a love relationship, it was more lust then anything. She laid her head back on her bed crossing her arms behind her head. She was finally broken from her thoughts by Heather climbing on top of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Heather asked running her fingers through Allison hair.

"Nothing, just thinking."Allison said kissing Heather. Heather made a face before rolling off of Allison and sliding under the covers.

"Come on let's cuddle."Heather smiled and allison did as she was told.

"Hey, Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should take things to the next level."

"You mean sex?"Allison asked, Heather nodded blushing.

"Now?"Allsion asked excitedly.

"No, but sometime soon, maybe. I just want to know what I'll have to do to make you, you know, feel good, I guess."Heather rambled, and Allison gulped.

"Oh, well its nothing that you have to do, you just have to be okay with it and not get freaked out when I tell, okay?"Allison said looking into Heather's eyes.

"What you act like you have a disease or something."Heather laughed but Allison's face turned serious. "You don't have a disease, do you?".

"No, nothing like that it's just I'm not like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't have what you have down there."Allison said pointing in below Heather's stomach.

"Oh, wow, if you have an STD just say it."Heather groaned.

"I don't! I'm serious I have a stick down there, okay?"Allison yelled as she got out of bed, sitting on the egde of it.

"Wow, so can you get me pregnant?"

"Yeah, I can."

"So, you're a boy?"

"No, I'm not, I'm girl just with some boy parts."Allison said with a sigh.

"Oh my God, you're like the best of both worlds! I mean if we get married and try to have kids, they'll actually our kids, not just mine, and not just yours."Heather said wrapping her arms around Allison's neck.

"You're not freaked out?"

"Not really, it's a little weird but I can deal with it."

"Man you're amazing."Allison smiled before kissing Heather hard on her lips.

"I know."Heather giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it good I hope, but you should review even if you thought it was a crapper. Just follow the arrows.<strong>

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	8. xXChapter SevenXx

**Hello guys it's been soooo long since I've updated and I'm very ashamed that this chapter is the shortest ever but you know. The reason it took me so long to update was because school and EOC and I was switching out my computer so transferring files and stuff took the longest. But since the summer is coming up I'm going to be updating a lot more chapters and hopefully a lot quicker. But the last thing I wanted to say before I finished rambling is would you guys like a VicTorious FanFict, because I really want to do a Jori one and one with Cat and an OC. So tell how you feel about it.**

**And Don't Forget The 3Rs.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXChapter SevenXx<strong>

**xX(Not Yet)Xx**

Allison woke up with Heather sleeping in arms, her face buried under the covers and blankets. Allison sighed as she pulled hers from under the blonde with a smile.

"How did I get someone like this?" Allison chuckled. Allison stretched and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She yawned and went to the fridge grabbing a bottle of blood. after popping open the blood and walking back upstairs she turned on her TV, sitting in bed again. She felt Heather stir in her sleep and stretch.

"Morning." Allison said drinking some of the blood.

"Morning, you have sexy bedhead."

"Thanks, but its hell to comb in the morning."

"Can I have some?" Heather asked with a smile.

"No, it's-"Allison said but Heather reached for the bottle.

"Why? I mean you act like its poison I just want a taste. "Heather said with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Um, I'm sick."

"You don't feel sick!" Heather said after pressing her hand to Allison's forehead." Just let me have some, please."

"I can't you'll barf everywhere."

"What is it wine?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then give me the bottle, I'm so thirsty."

"No, I just can't."

"Why?"

"Just, um, because."

"Why?"

"Can we just drop it, please? I kind of had something for us to do today." Allison said with a grin.

"We are not doing that for a month."

"What you mean banging?"

"Yep, so what's your plan for today?"

"You'll see just shower and get dressed please."

"Mm kay."

Heather and Allison were walking around in the local mall. Heather was talking about how much fun she would have if they had a teen /young adult club.

"If you think about it there are like no things to do here just a country club, a beach, and this mall."

"Yep." Allison said trying to find the store she was looking for.

"So, what are we doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for something." Allison said stopping at a directions booth and asking woman for directions quietly.  
>"Why did you have to ask her? I know this mall like my house."<p>

"Come on." Allison said walking quickly down through crowds of people. When she finally arrived to her destination she smiled triumphantly. Heather gave her a defiant look as if she were saying, "I'm not going in there." Allison tugged her gently pulling her towards the pink store filled with undergarments.

"Allison I am not into this."

"But baby I bought out the whole store for us to browse in privacy. I wouldn't want anyone to see my girl before I do." Allison whispered into Heather's ear seductively, giving it a little tug.

"But I'm not comfortable with this."

"Damn it I can't do anything." Allison growled pulling away from Heather.

"Allison I-"

"No, let's just go I'll drop you off at your house."

"Allison stop it. I'm not ready for everything you're ready for; I'm two years behind you. I'm scared of all of this; it makes me think about the future, of how you can leave at any time."

"I know but you should at least trust me, I know you're new to this stuff and I'm trying to take slow but after last night and what you said, I took that as green light to try new things with you like, trying on lingerie." Allison said sweetly, grabbing Heather's hand.

"I love you and I'm sorry I can't keep it in my pants." Allison said with a chuckle.

"I love you, too. Now come on, let's get this over with." Heather smiled.

"Get what over with?" Allison asked in fake confusion.

"The shopping."

"What shopping?"

"Do you still want to or not?" Heather growled blushing.

"Where to?"

"I'm going to leave" Heather laughed.

"Okay, okay, I give." Allison laughed wrapping her arms around Heather's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow the arrows to the button<strong>

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


End file.
